


Firsts

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: A collection of "firsts" in your relationship with Regulus.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Firsts

First Fight...

“You are without a doubt the most stubborn woman that I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. This isn’t working out. I regret marrying you! I don't want to be with you anymore.” 

Regulus stormed out of the flat without another word. He expected you to come running after him. You would beg him to take back his harsh words and promise to calm your stubborn temper down. If you would just be a better wife then he could be a better husband. Fixing your problems wouldn’t be that hard. 

Where the fight started Regulus wasn’t sure. This was the “first fight” of the marriage. It was coming about six months after saying “I do.” For most couples, six months was saying something. It was also saying something that this was only the second fight that the two of you had in the four years that the both of you had been a couple. 

Regulus knew that he would be ashamed of how he spoke to you later. At the moment, however, he didn’t give two shits. He didn’t care how you looked at him with wide surprised eyes. Regulus didn’t care how your spirit itself seemed to plummet at the way he proclaimed that he didn’t want to be your husband anymore. All that Regulus could see was his own selfish thoughts. 

He knew that his parents would be furious when he came to them with news of an impending divorce. Regulus knew that both of his parents adored you. You were different from any daughter-in-law that they could possibly have wanted but it worked out fabulously. Regulus knew that his mother would throw one hell of a tantrum when she found out that Regulus had every intention of abandoning you and leaving you to your own devices. Your family could take care of you. Regulus was sick of it. 

When you didn’t come after him, Regulus rolled his eyes and moved to apparate away. He wasn’t for sure where he was going to go but home wasn’t the answer. Regulus could probably crash on Evan’s couch for a while. He would be more than happy to give Regulus a place to hide out until a plan was put together. 

For the time being, Regulus needed a drink. Regulus didn’t drink on a regular basis but today was one of those days. You were driving him to drink. 

Sitting down at the bar, Regulus ordered the strongest whiskey that the bartender had. The older man gave Regulus a look before putting the drink down. 

“At war with your liver?” 

Regulus downed the shot with a cold nod.

“My wife is driving me crazy.” 

The older man nodded. He had had that sentence a fair share of times in his career as a bartender. 

“I’ve come to realize that most of the time when wives drive their husbands crazy...it's usually for a good reason.” 

Regulus’ grey eyes rolled up. 

“Have you ever been married?”

The older man nodded. 

“40 years.”

Regulus winced. 40 years a long goddamn time to put up with anyone. He would probably Avada Kedavra himself if he had to be married to you for 40 years (his feelings at the moment and Regulus knew it). 

“How do you do it?”

Regulus asked curiously. The bartender looked thoughtful. This was another question that he was asked frequently. 

“A lot of nights of sleeping on the couch and admitting that I was wrong. How long have you been married, son?”

“Six months.” 

Regulus muttered, earning a raised eyebrow from the older man. 

“What is she fussing at you over?”

That was the question that opened the floodgates in Regulus’ mind.

“She’s on my back about everything. She bitchs because I'm out late for work or the fact that I refuse to quit smoking. You name it she bitches about it.” 

“It sounds like she cares about you. Let me tell you something about my wife. Alice was the most kind-hearted stubborn woman that I had ever known. She was that way for good reason. I used to be the world's worst alcoholic. Alice was on me for years to stop drinking. It didn’t matter how many times that I told her to hush either. She would be there to nurse the hangover’s then when the world stopped spinning she would lay into me. Funny thing life is. Alice died from liver cancer three years ago. I wouldn’t mind having her around to yell at me now. Even if it was for something stupid. Excuse me.” 

Regulus sat quietly for a moment. As he suspected would be the case, the feeling of guilt hit him like a bag of rocks to the stomach. He knew that he really fucked up this time! 

Arriving back home, Regulus was rehearsing his apology. He would tell you that he was one hell of selfish git. All you wanted was to care for him and he treated you like rubbish in return. 

I’m a bloody asshole and I don’t deserve all of the good that you do for me...I love you. I’m not me without you.

That sounded believable, right? 

Stepping into the kitchen, Regulus frowned at how quiet the house was. He half expected you to come out of the living room to continue the fight. There would be no way that you would let him “walk away” from this one that easily. 

“Y/n, sweetheart, I’m home...I need to talk to you. I’ve been awful...you didn’t…”

Regulus stopped talking the moment that his eyes landed on your wedding ring. It lay on his bedside table beside your key to the flat with a small letter. Regulus quickly made a mad dash for the letter and picked it up. 

“Regulus, 

I’m leaving my ring and key. If you want to end our marriage then that choice will be yours. You make the appointment at the ministry and I’ll meet you at the time you choose. 

Y/n.” 

Regulus began to tremble as the realization hit him hard. You left. You left because of him and his selfish ways. 

_You’ve done it this time._

The voice in his head stated coldly.

Another week passed by without as much as a word from you. Regulus decided that he would give you a bit to see if you came home. The old saying about not knowing what you really have until it's gone could never have been more accurate. 

Regulus finally broke down and decided to go to your mother’s home. He knew that was where you would be. 

_I have to fix this. ___

__Regulus stood nervously on the outside of the door. It was one of the servants that answered the door._ _

__“Can I help you, Mr. Black?”_ _

__Regulus nodded._ _

__“I need to see, Y/n.”_ _

__The servant nodded and motioned to the sitting room._ _

__“In there.”_ _

__Regulus didn’t hesitate to quickly walk into the room where you lay on a chaise lounge asleep. He knelt down in front of you before leaning forward to softly kiss your lips._ _

__When your eyes fluttered open, Regulus wasn’t surprised when you looked surprised to see him._ _

__“What are you doing here?”_ _

__You asked, slowly sitting up._ _

__“I needed to talk to you. I need to apologize for those horrible things that I said to you. Darling, I don’t want to live without you. Sweetheart, I don’t regret marrying you.”_ _

__You didn’t move to fix your silk robe that had fallen. Regulus’ eyes fell to your breasts that were threatening to spill from the gown that you were wearing. He swallowed as his eyes darkened. There was your husband._ _

__“You hurt me.”_ _

__“Let me make it up to you.”_ _

__Regulus offered. You didn’t move to take his hand. This was the coldest that Regulus had been to you in your relationship._ _

__“Darling, I am very sorry. Please...you know that I love you.”_ _

__Regulus reached into the pocket of his pants and held out your wedding ring. He knew how much you loved the wedding band and engagement ring._ _

__You finally held out your left hand tentatively for Regulus to slide the ring back on._ _

__“Shall we go home or do it here?”_ _

__He asked with a cheeky smile. Regulus was thrilled when you smiled._ _

__“My parents are out for the weekend.”_ _

__That was enough information for Regulus. He stood back up before reaching down to lift you into his arms._ _

__“First bedroom on the left.”_ _

__You replied as Regulus kicked the door open with his foot. He didn’t bother shutting the door behind him as he laid you down on the bed. The two of you quickly went to the task of removing each article of clothing. The quicker the confining fabric was gone then the quicker the making up could start._ _

__Regulus fell back to his knees as he gently spread your legs. He leaned back on his heels for a moment to admire your nude body. He was a fool to ever think of walking away from you. You were everything to him. If you were “the one that got away” Regulus could never think of touching another woman as he did you._ _

__Your chest was heaving as Regulus began his assault on your thighs. Regulus’ grey eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled your sweet scent. He peppered your thighs with soft butterfly kisses alternated with licks to your soft skin._ _

__“I should mark you up.”_ _

__He commented before sucking a love bite onto each thigh while reaching up to tease your nipples. You arched your back desperate for Regulus to finally make contact with your aching core._ _

__“Soon, I’m not done with these pretty thighs.”_ _

__Regulus commented before giving your pussy a small slap. When you squealed and involuntarily bucked your hips, Regulus pushed you back down with a smile before returning to your thighs._ _

__Regulus knew that no one would see the insides of your thighs but him. However, the idea of your body being littered with love bites in only places he could see was enough to stroke his male ego all the more._ _

__He finally decided to give you exactly what you wanted. Regulus sat up a bit more on his knees and tugged your body closer to his._ _

__“You’re so wet, darling. I could push right in.”_ _

__He commented before pressing a kiss to your mound. Regulus watched with a smile as your eyes clenched closed. Leaning forward he ran the length of his tongue over your slit; paying extra attention to your clit. Your hands locked in his hair encouraging Regulus to give you more and he had a lot more to vie. Curling his tongue, he lowered his tongue to your entrance to tease you. You endured repeated strokes. The moment that Regulus slid his middle and index finger inside while still fucking you with his tongue; you almost came undone. When he curled his fingers, grazing, your g-spot, you came._ _

__Regulus didn’t wait for your orgasm to fade. He was on his feet and taking his place over you within seconds. When he shoved his cock inside, your orgasm seemed to start all over again. Regulus fucked you mercilessly through your orgasm._ _

__“Keep that twat spasming, sweetheart. I’m going to come so hard. Whose wife are you, sweetheart?”_ _

__“Yours.”_ _

__You managed to get out. Regulus grunted in agreement. His own orgasm was building so quickly. This time there was no stopping it. Not that Regulus minded at all. He would catch his breath then fuck you again._ _

__“Yes, you’re my wife. All. Fucking. Mine.”_ _

__Regulus hissed as the damn within himself burst. A week's worth of pinning and desperation mixed with a hot make-up fuck in your parent's home was enough to make Regulus quickly. He filled you still muttering about you being all his._ _

__The two of you lay in a huddled heap while trying to come back down from your shared high._ _

__“That was fucking amazing.”_ _

__Regulus said, feeling suddenly sleepy. You snuggled against his chest._ _

__“Maybe we should fight more?”_ _

__Regulus shook his head._ _

__“Let’s just skip to the make-up sex and say that we fought instead.”_ _

__That was a statement that the two of you could easily agree to. If make-up sex was this out of the world then maybe a little pretend never hurt anyone?_ _


End file.
